My Hero, the Pillow!
by Iris The Dreamer
Summary: What luck! You, out of all the Hetalian fangirls in the world, get to meet Alfred F. Jones, or America…who was once your dakimakura, or anime hug pillow! What. Anyway, follow Alfred to the land of Hetalia, and laugh with, dance with, and befriend all of the other nations. [Reader-insert and crack fanfiction. Expect randomness and OOC-ness. Dakimakura!AmericaXHetaboo!Reader]


You angrily ran to your house after school. Life wasn't fair! You've been looking for a good boyfriend for **exactly** 31 days because you've started to feel lonely and needing companionship. You've already tried to win over the hearts of several guys, but they all turned out to be "_bakas_".

Earlier, you ran into Kai, a Japanese-American student, and he greeted you reluctantly. "Oh Em Jee!" you exclaimed with a squeal. "You look like Kiku Honda from Hetalia!1! You know, him and Greece are my _OTP_ an-"  
"Uh, I gotta go now," said Kai nervously. For the rest of the day, when you spotted him, he tried to avoid you.

Later in the afternoon, you ran into Dave, your partner in Biology. You called him "Iggy" most of the time because of his blond hair and **INSANELY** thick eyebrows. "Hey Iggy!" you called out to him. Dave looked over his shoulder and turned around with a sigh. "Oh, hey, it's you... _ ..." said Dave, unenthusiastically.  
"_Ne_, _ne_, Iggy~ Wanna watch some Hetalia later~?"  
"No, I-I'm fine. Really."  
"But you HAVE TO!" you whined, ferociously grabbing him.  
"I DON'T HAVE TO! Let go!"  
"_Nande_?! It's REEEEAAAALLLY educational, and you'll learn so much from it, and-"  
"Get away! I'm going to my next class, okay?!" Startled, he pushed you away and ran down the hallway to his next class.

Finally arriving at your house, you found that your parents weren't home. Neither was your sister, who was several years older than you. You went up to your room, still trying to figure out why guys wouldn't appreciate your _kawaii_-ness and talent.

Your room was a Hetalian paradise, with the walls filled with...somewhat suggestive...posters of every character, even the fan-made ones. Your PC had a wallpaper of **ZE** **AWESOME** **PRUSSIA**, and your shelf had the official manga and figures of both the Axis and Allied Powers, in mint condition. The curtains on the small window were open; it had a special design—a world map with every nation on Earth—and hand-drawn marker doodles of each respective nation next to its own country, something you did when you got bored that one time. 

You sighed as you finished remembering the day's past events.  
'Why don't they LIKE me?' you asked yourself. 'I'm as normal as every other girl out there! Maybe they're just _tsunderes_. Yeah, they're just playing hard-to-get! They would never…they don't REALLY hate me. What is there to hate? I'm—I'm—'

"Oh, who am I kidding?!" you screamed aloud in your empty house. "NOBODY I know UNDERSTANDS me or LIKES me! They're…t-they're… _**B-BIG JERKS!" **_

Frustrated and on the verge of tears, you threw yourself onto your bed, with your most valuable possession: a hug pillow of Alfred F. Jones (aka America), which you received from your family as a birthday gift. He has his usual uniform on, and a big, pearly, white smile on his face.

Feeling utterly hopeless, you turned to the large pillow and started to talk to it.  
"I hate everyone! This world is full of _bakas_! Why Alfred," you sobbed. "Why must love be so PAINFUL? Why can't kind and sexy _bishies_ like you and Arthur and Francis and even Ivan exist? No one here LOVES me like you all do! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

You grabbed "his waist" and hugged "him" tight, enough to squeeze the stuffing out of the poor thing. Your eyes scanned across the walls, examining the posters as you tried to calm yourself down. As you looked around, you noticed two strange brown objects resting on one of your shelves. You got up and inspected them closer. They were your favorite pastries, brownies! "Ahh! My favorite!" You stuffed them in your mouth, silently wondering where they came from. They were cold, so someone must have baked it a long time ago. But who could it be?

Suddenly, the room slowly swirled and changed color. A feeling of drowsiness went over your body. "Whoa what's goin' on? Somebody help me! Alfred!"

Without anybody to turn to, you faced your pillow on the bed.  
You tried calling out to someone, anyone, before your eyes finally shut. 

"_Tasukete_~ please heeeeelllpppp me..."

_***************************************_

_**What the hell just happened? Will someone save you? Are the nations coming? Is One Direction gonna come out of nowhere and fight the Allies?! (Sorry. I'm getting carried away.) Read the next chapter to find out! :'D**_

_***************************************_


End file.
